<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《先讓我咬一口/will you belong to me?》（abo）（r18） by error0902</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928166">《先讓我咬一口/will you belong to me?》（abo）（r18）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902'>error0902</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《先讓我咬一口/will you belong to me?》（abo）（r18）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xion一回到家就覺得不對勁，尤其是他現在軟綿綿的，直到被Leedo抱起放到床上</p><p>“金建學!……你讓我強制發情??”xion現在渾身沒有力氣只能艱難地伸手去打leedo，而對一旁的leedo來說就跟癢沒有分別，倒不如剛剛xion的話和行為都撓到自己的心裏了，他欺身的壓上去</p><p>“沒有，是你在誘惑我啊寶寶”leedo靠在xion的耳邊輕聲說着，時不時吹一口氣還舔那已經充血的耳垂，xion在聽到那奇奇怪怪的稱呼和被leedo隨意調戲都使他的身體一顫顫，麻騷的感覺從下面傳到了全身，xion感到自己不對勁就嘗試推開Leedo</p><p>一時之間兩人的呼吸都變得粗重起來，房間內兩種信息素的味道從互相排斥到慢慢融合一起，就如同床上互相注視的兩人一樣</p><p>不過是Xion先敗下風來，他雙手環住leedo的脖子，alpha眼中透露的佔有欲令自己更加興奮，殊不知leedo也是因為自己的omega的全身佈滿了情欲的暗示而氣氛更加色慾起來</p><p>xion拉下leedo先封住對方的唇，而且還趁發情而大膽把舌頭送到對方的嘴裏，leedo當然不會放過大好機會，他按住xion的後腦勺，加深了這個吻</p><p>“唔……唔…啊”</p><p>leedo趁機把xion的襯衫扣子一顆一顆的解開，先摸上腹、腰、後腰，手指慢慢的移到上面，挑逗那兩顆凸起</p><p>“嗯…唔，好涼好舒……服”</p><p>冰涼的手簡直就是為xion身體降溫的良藥，但被壓在身上的人不正經的玩弄着就跟惹火無疑了</p><p>“…啊…這邊…不，不行…啊好熱…”<br/>
“那我幫你降溫，你幫我解，扣，子”<br/>
“嗯……”</p><p>leedo放開了xion的唇，但就從喉結開始舔一下，在鎖骨咬兩口，留下一個個吻痕，而xion就不知道在什麼時候已經沒有下身的衣服了，而自己的下面就傳來了一陣奇怪的感覺</p><p>“啊！手指…拿……出去”<br/>
“好緊，要擴張一下，忍一忍啊不然待會不舒服很痛了”</p><p>leedo表面維持着溫柔的聲線和樣子但其實剛剛xion那呻吟都令他下身快爆炸了!<br/>
不過omega發情的好處就是行為平時更加誠實了加上興奮的情緒令擴張的過程更加順利</p><p>“三根手指了……Xion你這裏興奮了?”<br/>
“哈…你…可閉嘴吧…嗯”<br/>
“啊!”<br/>
“這裏?很舒服嗎？”<br/>
“不…知道，別踫，身體…好奇…嗯…怪”<br/>
leedo把手指拿出來，換上自己快要爆炸的性器，xion在迷糊之中看到<br/>
“不行的，你太……大了”<br/>
“是嗎，你。會。喜。歡。”<br/>
他對着xion下身一張一合的地方慢慢挺了進去<br/>
“啊……哈，都說太大了…嗚嗚嗚”<br/>
xion一開始不能接受，一邊流下了生理性的淚水一邊哭訴，leedo湊到xion的耳邊親親他，偶爾摸摸xion那粉嫩的性器，慢慢的安慰他，等到下面準備好了，就兩手扶住xion的腰<br/>
“先忍忍呀東柱，你裏面好熱”然後毫不留情把剩下的挺進去，然後開始一連串的抽插<br/>
“啊!不要了!啊……太快了…啊!唔……”<br/>
“真的不要?”<br/>
“嗚嗚嗚嗚……嗚你這混蛋”<br/>
leedo漸漸慢了下來，慢慢磨着身下人的裏面，身下人也忍不住了坐起來摟住自己，重量令性器插得更加深入更加令人狂歡<br/>
“你…嗯繼續呀…”<br/>
xion緊緊的抓住leedo的肩頭，leedo托住xion那挺翹飽滿的屁股然後就往上頂<br/>
“啊…唔……啊”<br/>
“嘶……感覺真好，對嗎東柱”<br/>
“唔……哈，太深了…唔”<br/>
xion因為過份的刺激而在leedo的後背留下一條條代表情事的紅痕，leedo吻上xion，手就摸摸xion後頸的腺體，身前的人受到刺激，而leedo為了分散注意力而加深了身上的動作<br/>
“不行，我…快要去了……”<br/>
“唔…我也是，一起?”<br/>
“不行…別射裏…面，啊，會有寶…寶，嗯的”<br/>
“懷上了，我負責”<br/>
xion沒有想到leedo會忽然來這一句，leedo的眼神中的野獸和剛剛運動下來而流下的汗水一直順着胸肌流到那六塊腹肌再流到兩人交合的地方，那瞬間的刺激令xion推上了高潮<br/>
【怎麼…他可以、那麼…性感】<br/>
“不行了，我真的不、行了，要去了”<br/>
xion在不久終於釋放出來了，身上都是屬於自己和兩人交合的汁、液，整個人都全身無力了但房間裏面令人情動的味道卻沒有消散，xion感覺身體裏面的東西被抽出來然後自己就被人翻過身，趴在床上，本來xion還感覺有點依依不捨，但後面那空虛忽然被瞬間填滿<br/>
“唔、啊，又來，我沒力了…”<br/>
leedo壓到xion的身上，再次對xion的敏感帶－－耳朵出手<br/>
“沒有，我還未射了，你自己爽了就不管我了?”leedo的語氣十分委屈，聽得xion的心裏真的產生了那麼一點點的罪惡感，直到leedo握住自己性器和對後頸的騷擾才發現自己錯了<br/>
“啊哈…你摸這裏……幹什麼”<br/>
“嗯……別舔呀”<br/>
“聽說，omega一邊標記一邊高潮的時候會爽、翻、天，真的嗎？”說完就頂一頂身下的人，原本掛在xion身上的襯衫都被脫了，而leedo的衣服經歷了剛才早就不見了，兩人真真正正的赤、裸、相、對<br/>
“嗯……別頂了，我，我不知道”<br/>
“那我讓你試試好了”<br/>
xion那白白滑滑的背脊令leedo忍不住親下去，尤其是身下的人，每吻到脊椎身體都忍不住顫抖，交合的地方就會更加想要自己，泛紅的全身跟顆草莓沒有分別了，太可愛了<br/>
【可以吃了】<br/>
想完就開始第二輪的狂襲<br/>
“哈啊…嗯……”<br/>
“舒服嗎？嗯?”<br/>
“///舒…服……哈啊”<br/>
xion感覺到自己理智快要被leedo撞出去了，身後的人還要一邊吻後背一邊把玩着身前的兩顆，再這樣下去可能身體會變得怪怪的，但左手無名指的戎指和身後的人卻給了自己安全感，xion去扣住leedo的左手，婚戎踫到一起發出的聲音令心裏的滿足感持續上升<br/>
“啊哈……金建…學”<br/>
“嗯?怎麼”<br/>
“你快點好…不好”<br/>
“……是插你還是咬你?”<br/>
“……兩樣都…要”<br/>
“好，那你別哭”<br/>
leedo加快了抽插的速度，而且都集中在一點，他的頭埋在xion的後頸，聞一聞，清新的西柚味一直充斥着鼻腔，舔舐一下，是甜中帶一點點酸。<br/>
leedo先露出尖牙，輕輕的在周圍磨一下，而抽插的速度在同時加快<br/>
“啊哈……又要去了……”<br/>
“那這次一起”<br/>
“嗯哼…”<br/>
leedo感覺差不多了，感覺xion的裏面開始夾緊，就直接向後頸咬下去<br/>
“啊！哈!”<br/>
【好…爽，不行了】<br/>
leedo把自己的唾液送進去，留下了深深的牙印而下身就儘情釋放在xion的身體裏，兩人身上都是汗水和白液，黏黏糊糊的感覺令兩人十分陌生卻很新奇，尤其是xion，雖然他現在已經沒有力氣了但依然抱住身邊的leedo，心情大好地睡著了。</p><p>leedo則滿足的摟住xion，輕輕的揣摩xion的後頸<br/>
【這下終於真的屬於我了】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>